Safe & Sound
by Naftie
Summary: Reese is captured, Carter can't keep him safe in the prison, so Finch goes to an unlikely source for protection. Summary sucks...Takes place before "Prisoner's Dilemma". Please R &R!


**This was supposed to take place before 'Prisoner's Dilemma', but hey better late than never right? A big thanks to Gumbycan!**

**Characters: Harold Crow, John Reese, Carl Elias, OOC.**

**Pairing: Rinch (if you squint)**

**Status: Incomplete**

**Notes: Enjoy**

**~POI~**

"Carl Elias" a guard called, "You have a visitor."

Carl Elias looked at the guard and smiled, reached under his bed and took out a wooden board game. He knew who his visitor was.

Mr. Crane has come for their weekly chess match. Ever since that day he first lost to Mr. Crane, Elias couldn't help but ask for another match. He finally has a worthy opponent to play, and it would be a shame if they only had a one such match. So he sent Scarface to relay the message to Reese, who in turn would give it to his boss.

This had been going on for a few weeks, and both men have an even number of both winning and losing. Even after that bet, Elias hasn't dared to do it again. Right now he enjoyed the matches before even starting to bet again. Maybe later on when he was sure to win against Mr. Crane and possibly bored.

Elias was escorted to the visitors' room, and as per usual it was empty from other inmates and visitors. It was just him and Mr. Crane in the room.

As usual he took his seat in front of his visitor. As usual he set up the game white on his side, black on Mr. Crane's side. As usual he started the game. Everything went as usual. Until Elias noticed Mr. Crane was not playing as he was in previous matches.

But he knew why Mr. Crane was like this. Why he was not concentrating or at least trying to play seriously. And it was all because of his employee, John, was here in prison.

"I'm sorry to hear about John." he said, "I know he was a good employee. He still is, you know. When he came here I offered him a position in my organization, but he refused. He is still very loyal to you."

Mr. Crane said nothing, he knew that Elias would do something like this, but he didn't worry. John's loyalty to him is unquestionable. He would rather die than leave him to deal the 'numbers' alone. And that is something Mr. Crane cannot afford John to do. He may be his employee, but this has gone further than just employer and employee. They have become friends, partners. Maybe even more.

"I know I previously asked to deny any help to the Irish Mob a few months ago, and I had already paid for your said help." Elias stopped his move and looked at the man in front of him, "I would like to ask for your help once again."

"Oh? And what would this help be and how do you plan to 'pay' for this?"

"I know John can take care of himself, but I would feel better if there was someone who was looking after him while he is in here. And as for payment, you could show how powerful you are even behind bars. You can use this as example for your enemies and have knowledge of who is loyal to you." Mr. Crane hoped that this would suffice; if he asked for Reese again then he might abandon all hope and let Reese be on his own.

Elias thought about it. He already knew how powerful he was, even behind bars people still feared him. He didn't need this to prove himself or others. But then again, Mr. Crane has faithfully come to play their weekly chess game. Maybe not to prove himself, but for Mr. Crane. After all, if it weren't for Mr. Crane, he wouldn't be here without his earthly possessions. Because of Mr. Crane, Elias was able to strengthen his power and have more territory.

"I already know how powerful I am, Mr. Crane. I have no need to prove myself or anyone, but I will help you."

"And for payment?" Mr. Crane grew scared, he didn't want to lose the only person he has come to care. After losing Nathan and Grace he didn't think he would survive loosing another person whom he has come to care greatly.

"No payment, consider this a gift. After all you've kept coming to these matches when you didn't have to." Mr. Crane let a sigh of relief. Oh, thank God, he didn't ask for John again.

"Thank You, Mr. Elias."

Elias nodded; he didn't have to help this man either. But he agreed and Elias was a man of his word. Mostly. But then again, Mr. Crane had come, regardless rain or shine, and it seemed only fair to help him.

Both men continued their match, and as the first match and few previous matches, Mr. Crane won. Both men parted ways, knowing full well that in a weeks' time they'll meet up again.

**~POI~**

Mr. Crane was, in lack of a better term, happy. He had Elias's help, again, to keep John safe when he and Detective Carter couldn't. She had the FBI on her back, and even through all her best efforts, Finch couldn't risk her getting caught.

He knew Reese would disapprove, but he will see the intellect in this. He just hoped that they wouldn't have to rely on Elias for a long time. Yes, Reese screwed up, but it was for that very reason he hired the ex-op in the first place. The willingness to help others even if it meant getting caught. The selflessness he had come to admire from the taller man. Looking back at the prison once again, he wished Reese the best, and left to plan Reese's escape.

**~POI~**

"Hey, Newbie!" Reese rolled his eyes. For almost a week he's been the prison's favorite. Everyone seemed to want to pick a fight with him, show him whose boss. He's already gotten into fistfights with an inmate and gang fights.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Turn around when I'm talking to you!" Reese stopped, he raised his hands as he turned around, facing his wannabe opponent. Except this was a group of five. This is not going to be pretty.

"Look fellas, I don't want to fight today." he tried to talk his way out of it.

"Well, that's too… bad." the inmate stopped his sentence short. His eyes widen and quickly mentioned his group to leave Reese and follow him.

Reese gave a sigh of relief, but he knew that there was someone else wanting to fight him. So he turned half expecting a bigger man to challenge him, or another group waiting to have a go.

He never expected Carl Elias with a couple of allied inmates.

"Everything all right, John?" Elias asked casually.

Reese didn't bother to say anything. Of course those inmates would run. Elias had also power here. Even in prison the man is still just as powerful.

"Your boss came by today," the taller man looked at the mob boss. "Asked me to look after you." he added.

"I don't need your help, I'll be fine on my own." he started to walk away.

"Your boss knows that, but he wanted a little reassurance of your protection"

Reese didn't say anything. He didn't trust this man at all. So why did Finch reached out to him again? Then he knew that they would need his help again. A man like Elias has strong and powerful connections, even inside the prison. As much as he hated to deal with him, he would have to rely on his protection if he were to survive the prison.

Reese nodded and walked to another part of the prison yard. Elias's men were soon following him keeping a somewhat healthy distance as not to get the guards attention, but close enough to come in to stop a fight.

He'll have to rely on Finch's trust in Elias. Just as he needed to trust Finch to get him out.

**~POI~**

**Finch and Elias have a weekly chess game…. That is all…**

**Please R &R!**


End file.
